I'm Still Me
by GBMistressKio
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi,21 year old Mafia boss,died by a gun a parallel world Hibari Tsunami,12 year old student,died in a Hit-and-Run accident.Trouble was it wasn't time for Tsuna to die but it was Tsunami's time.Since Tsunami's soul won't be returning nor is Tsuna's body suitable,their Guardian Angel decided to put Tsuna's Soul in Tsunamis body.Au,Death,GB,OCs and OOC.


I'm Still Me

Summery: Sawada Tsunayoshi, 21 year old Mafia boss, died by a gun shot. In a parallel world Hibari Tsunami, 12 year old student, died in a Hit-and-Run accident. Trouble was it wasn't time for Tsuna to die but it was Tsunami's time. Since Tsunami's soul won't be returning nor is Tsuna's body suitable to house a soul their Guardian Angel decided to put Tsuna's Soul in Tsunamis body.

Authors Note: I have so many ideas in my head they all mashed together and it's a spur of the moment fiction. Meaning its not planed out how it want it to go or end. There's a reason why the alt world Tsuna has the last name of Hibari. Oh and there will be OCs and some OOC for some characters in the alt world on purpose.

Disclamer: I don't own KHR.

Pairings: are all up to vote and will be introduced by chapter.

Beta'd: not at the moment.

Edit 2/11/2013: did some spell checking.

Vongola Manor

Sawada Tsunayoshi stared in shock at the bodies of his dead guardians, friends and the one he loved. He didn't want to believe that they was dead. It was an illusion, it had to be. It wasn't a battle or a war it was out right slaughter in the middle of the night.

But who was so demented enough to drag their bodies form their beds to the main foyer and how did the killer drug them to kill them. With his mind spinning with questions and denial he never felt or saw the bullet gunning for him.

One bullet though the forehead was enough to end the life of one Sawada Tsunayoshi. The Sky Guardian and the 10th Vongola boss.

Namimori Elementary

It was on a day where parents observed their children in classes. School was out and the parents and kids where filing their way out of the building talking, praising or scolding their kid or children. None saw the young brunette walking in-front of her mother and aunt.

The Brunette was the spitting image of her mother behind her, with the exception of having wilder mane. The mother talked to her half-sister happily about her daughters progress. The black haired woman smiled warmly at the shorter woman.

The women was not paying attention believing the area safe as many parents did. The child had her heads up in the clouds thinking of the dreams she had every night. Where she had faithful friends, dangerous adventures and found true love. Things and places she would never see or visit in her life time.

"Tsu-Chan!"

The brown eyed girl turned to look at her mother who called her name,"Hai Mama?"

The woman smiled and said,"We'll be having dinner at your aunts to night okay?"

"Un!" The girl nodded eagerly. She loved to go to spend time at her aunts and cousin's home. None of the trio saw the black car scream around the corner and down the street aiming purposely for the small child.

Every thing stilled for the large group of students and their parents when they heard the squealing tires and the scream of a horrified mother.

"TSUNAMI!" the brunette woman screamed and ran to her daughter that had landed heavily after being hit by the car that continued on its way. Her half-sister close behind her and dialing a number on her cellphone. The woman quickly dropped to her knees by her baby.

"Don't touch her Nana." The stormy eyed woman warned her younger sister still on the phone with the hospital operator.

"But Nori-Nee-Sama!" Nana plead with her sister as her every instinct screamed at her to comfort her daughter and take a way her pain. Nori looked at her in the eyes. As a mother herself she knew how Nana felt but also didn't want her niece to be injured worse.

Nana looked away form her elder sister knowing that Nori only meant to help in her harshness. She looked at her daughter only to see her daughters wide eyes scared and crying. The girls body was too numb to fell the pain yet but the sensation of not feeling any thing or being able to move scared her.

Nana took her daughters hand deeming it to be the safest place she could touch with out hurting her child.

"Don't worry Tsu-Chan. Every thing will be fine." She said her smile wavering as she stared at her unmoving daughter. Tsunami could only stare at the inappropriately nice cloudless sky. Her mothers words and her aunts, where loud and clear as if they was in her ears.

The first thing she could fell as her body slowly started to get feeling back was her tears streaming down her face. She wanted to move her mouth and tell her mom she couldn't move. Her jaw moved but nothing came out. Her throat hurt as if her scream was trying to claw out of her throat.

Her finger twitched and then the pain slammed into her, her scream finally ripped it self free. Her running nose seemed to be insignificant to the pain in her stomach. The two woman jumped at the scream of fear and pain as did the shell shocked students and their parents. Said parents held their kids closer to them.

Nana gasped as she saw a red trickle run form her baby's nose. Nori's eyes narrowed, in her years serving as a police woman she seen enough to know when someone got head trauma. The brunette woman looked at her sister helplessly.

"The ambulance is coming." Was the only think the older woman could say to the shaking mother.

It was a poor comfort to the younger woman. After a few seemingly year long minutes the ambulance finally arrived and the paramedics swarmed out and got to work on the small child. Nori had to pull her younger sister away form her child as they got to work stabilizing the young girl for transport.

"Mama!" Tsunami yelped not felling her mother calming presence beside her.

"I'm here Tsu-Chan." the woman replied crying as the paramedics finally lifted her daughter up in the stretcher and put her into the van. Nana moved to go with her baby but stopped to look at her elder sister. Nori nodded and pushed Nana to the van as the last paramedic waited for the mother to join them on the ride. The brown eyed woman didn't hesitate again and almost ran to the van to be with her daughter.

Nori watched the ambulance speed off grimly. She had some work to do to find who tried to kill her niece. Snapping at the crowd behind her to disperse she left for her own car. Her son would be fine with out her for a few more hours. He would want to join her in biting the people who hurt his family.

The dark hared woman made a few calls to start the investigation as she drove to the hospital she called earlier. For the divers sake, they had better wish Tsunami made it out of this alive. Or they would face the wrath of the Hibari clan, in stead of just her and her son.

When she arrived at the hospital and parked almost haphazardly she stalked in the building. She found Nana in front of a ER Door. Siting in the available seats there. The older woman sat down and pulled her sobbing sister into a hug. She ignored her suit jacket being wet-ed by the other woman's tears as they waited.

Celestial Plane

The fluffy brown haired angel yelped in shock as two life threads snapped at the same time. That hadn't happened in eons nor was it suppose to. Their golden eyes darted over the information the floating globes gave them. Their mouth thinned at the dire results.

Wile one of their charges died at the scheduled time the other didn't. It does happen some times, when an angel has many charges across many worlds to have something happen that wasn't planed for them and die before their time.

Tsunayoshi wasn't suppost to die till his late 80's. The angels eyes narrowed. True that they were busy keeping another charge alive that didn't mean they should have neglected one. They would need to look into this more to make sure it was just neglect on their part and not an out side source.

They couldn't let their charge become a wondering soul, doomed to wonder the physical plane in eternal sadness. They wouldn't be much of a guardian angel if they let that happen now would they? Sighing they looked at the facts. The child's body was still salvageable and usable vessel for the body-less soul of her counterpart.

They knew the girl regretted dieing and leaving her mother to grieve. Sending the soul of their other charge would keep that form happening. Their decision final, they sent the soul and contacted a fellow guardian angel that would help make the plan successful.

The angel leaned back in their backless chair, fluttering their wings nervously. They would get an ear full either way if it was neglect on their part or they allowed an outside source to interfere with Destiny. Doing this would change the world. For better or worse, what was done was done.

Yeah I left the gender of the angel ambiguous on purpose. The accident seance was based on my own experience being hit with a truck. Ah well. Hope you like this lil spur of the moment fic. Vote on pairings, give ideas of what you want to happen or think will happen, point out flaws and have a good day!


End file.
